Field of Invention
Present disclosure relates to a human interface switch. More particularly, present disclosure relates to a human interface switch with security function.
Description of Related Art
Human interface device (HID) switches, such as KVM switch (Keyboard Video Mouse switch), are used for interconnecting a single human interface device to multiple computers for control purposes. The KVM switch may control a human interface device to send commands to one of the computers and retrieve information therefrom, thus a user of the human interface device may remotely access to these computers from a single keyboard, a monitor, and a mouse. During accessing these computers, typing on keyboard or pointing with mouse may generate data correspondingly, and the data are sent to one of the computers via the switch. In the other end, the computer may send video data to a video monitor via the switch as well. In general, the user may navigate through an on-screen menu or display to switch between these connected computers.
Some KVM switches allow the user to view and access one of the connected computers; however, at the same time, the user may view video images from the other non-accessed computers on parts of the user's video screen. The approach provides enables the user to acquire information from different computers simultaneously, and makes navigation between the computers more convenient and faster. However, though said prior arts is convenient for making a single human interface device may receive information from several computers simultaneously, but these prior arts do not concern about protecting information from passing through the switch, which make cause information leakage between these connected computers. Although these computers are located in different places, through the KVM switch, these computers are not actually isolated.
For many applications (such as transactions in banking markets) it is desirable to have a secured management device which may control multiple computers in a simple way but meanwhile prevent information leakage between these computers.
The present disclosure addresses an aspect for providing a HID switch with a truly isolated combiner. As such, the HID switch may achieve a higher level of security.